


Sunrise

by SphinxTheRiddle



Series: Taibreah Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Post-Corypheus Fight, Pre-Trespasser DLC, Romance, WIP, a story in parts, i asked myself a solavellan "what if?" and proceeded to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphinxTheRiddle/pseuds/SphinxTheRiddle
Summary: Years from now, when the scholars study her legend, it'll be Varric Tethras who pens the truest understatement of the Dragon Age."In the end, a god took a gamble, and she was left to pay the debt."





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back in Solavellan hell (lbr did I ever leave?) and I decided to start asking the big questions.  
> Namely: Where do babies come from?  
> Follow-up: _oh my god babies???_  
>   
>  This is my take on what might have happened if Lavellan and Solas had gotten pregnant, a la my main Inquisitor, Taibreah. Can't decide if this will be added to my own worldstate-canon just yet, but I'm here for _all the feels_.  
>   
> [The song that inspired the title here~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFnIuBB9YAo).

To her great indignation, Inquisitor Taibreah Lavellan found herself vomiting into her chamber pot for the fourth time in the same day. The nausea often came on without warning now, a foreboding little bubble in the throat that had nearly cost her more than one ambassadorial meeting since the fall of Corypheus, and had completely cost her one of her favorite sleeping tunics. She’d been more than a little dismayed at herself for the latter, as it had been a gift from Dorian, but what was a sleep-deprived leader of men supposed to do when she was so rudely awakened against her will by nature? Leave the sweet confines of sleep? She refused to be held back by such mortal limitations!

Of course, rambling thoughts like that were a clear sign of her over-exhaustion, which was also probably compounded by a light case of dehydration. She hadn’t been able to keep much down for the past week and knew she was running on embers at this point. She had done her best to eat and drink what little she could, but found even the lightest broths and tonics inevitably left her feeling queasy. The only remedies that seemed to help were a combination of Spindleweed tincture mixed with her tea and chewing Elfroot leaves.

The implications of the success of these remedies was not lost on her--not before the fight with Corypheus when she told herself it was a result of stress, and not now, a full month later, as she swished her mouth with mint solution and popped a few more Elfroot leaves for good measure.

Her advisors would have to be told, she decided. She changed her clothes before her fear could overpower her momentum and snapped her fingers at a small, silverite cube suspended by a tripod on her desk. Pale violet energy sparked in its core at the snap, dwarven runes fizzling once before beginning a steady pulse. The nuntium cube, as Dagna called it, had been a gift after Taibreah’s return from the Arbor Wilds, a curious creation based on a combination of the memorial stones used by dwarven Shapers and the sending crystals often used in Tevinter. It was good for only short distance communication, not reaching more than perhaps a mile before the magical output required by the user superseded logical use. But it had made communication with her inner circle at Skyhold more efficient once Dagna had produced a handful more.

It was also an excellent excuse to never leave her room.

“Inquisitor…?”

For the briefest moment, Tai wished she had contacted Cullen first. He never responded with the same swiftness as Josephine or Leliana.

“Ambassador,” she said, hoping her tone was light, “I apologize; I know we’re not scheduled to meet until this evening. However, I would like to speak with you all within the next hour. Please inform the Commander and the Nightingale that we’ll convene in my private quarters.”

The pause was so small as to go unnoticed, but Taibreah had worked with Josephine long enough to know she’d startled the woman with her formality. “Of course, Your Worship. We will be there.”

With that, Taibreah ended her connection with the nuntium cube. She stood staring into the hearth, a hand toying with one of the loops in her ears.

_Sylaise help me, Fen’Harel fuck my life. **Pregnant.**_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A Note on Herbs**  
>  I can't vouch for what would _really_ work for mourning sickness in Thedas, but I went sleuthing through the codex entries on herbs to see what I could figure out. Spindleweed is noted in its codex entry as a "common folk remedy for the infirm", so I figured maximizing its potency in a concentrated tincture would make sense in helping the physical effects of pregnancy. As for elfroot, its a canonical healing herb that can be eaten raw (I presume), so Tai chews that to aid with the nausea.  
>   
>  _ **Disclaimer:**_ Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
